starclans_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxflame
Description Foxflame is a massive silver tortoiseshell tabby tom. History Foxflame was born into ThunderClan like most of his clanmates, and was quite the...hoot in the nursery. He was always under the paws of the warriors, begging for them to spare a lesson or two before he had to run off and boast about his "new sick skills" to all the other kits. Ever since he was a kitten, he's been rather popular among his clanmates- for his good looks, and general "ThunderClan-forever" attitude. He did more than just thrive underneath the training of his mentor. He stood out against the other apprentices, and even completed his training before the typical age. Foxflame was promoted to warrior at only 11 moons, which some believe was far too soon. It's probably true- he can be awfully immature about it. Foxflame loyally served as a warrior for countless moons, and was always the first to volunteer on patrols. Eventually, he earned the well-deserved position of deputy underneath Kestrelstar. He's a wonderful deputy, even if he does get a little too proud of it. Kin Mother: :Aspenheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-brother: :Lostshadow: Living Personality He turns heads and drops jaws when he walks into camp, with his powerful build and charming appearance. However, like most cats who know well of their attractive looks, Foxflame carries a bit of sarcastic arrogance to him. He's worked very hard to get where he is, and darn it, he's going to be proud and boast about it! Who wouldn't? Despite easily getting on a cat's nerves, it's hard to not admire the beastly tom. He serves his clan well, and makes every day...lively. While he may appear horribly strict and serious, he can be quite the opposite. Foxflame carries an almost cuddly attitude and a rather humorous disposition. Not to mention- he can be quite the flirt. But it's all good fun, he swears. As a mentor, the tom is somewhat of a perfectionist. Don't get him wrong- Foxflame adores training cats to be great warriors and "blessing" them with his presence (honestly, he knows that he can be annoying, he just likes to live it up sometimes). However, he's very serious when it comes to training. He does enjoy having his fun, but making apprentices into great warriors? Adolescents best come prepared, because Foxflame runs the bootcamp. Is he the most intimidating and demanding mentor in all of ThunderClan? Quite possibly. Above all other attributes, Foxflame's undying loyalty to his clan and StarClan is the most evident. He loves his clanmate and values their lives over his own (even if it isn't always obvious with his arrogance), and he finds himself being excessively protective over them. Relationships Family Aspenheart: :Although Foxflame never knew his father, he loved his mother more than any cat in the world. While she filled his head with what was probably too much confidence, she filled his heart with the affection of a doting mother, so much that he didn't need a father after all. Her death left him grief-stricken for countless moons, and to this day, he continues to mourn over her death in private. Lostshadow: :Foxflame is unaware that he has a half-brother. Friends Rosebreeze: :The extent of his relationship with the pretty she-cat is unclear, although they both acknowledge each other as nothing more than friends for now. He does shamelessly flirt with her from time to time, yet this appears to be "normal" for the deputy. Regardless, he values his relationship with Rosebreeze and enjoys spending his downtime simply chatting with her. Her nativity does irritate Foxflame, because she seems incapable of seeing some of the things in the world, but he brushes it off for the betterment of their relationship. Perhaps some day, he can teach her to see. Gallery Life Trivia *He was a total mommy's boy. Category:Characters Category:Silverwhisker's Cats Category:Deputy Category:ThunderClan Category:Toms Category:Main Characters